


100 Ways to Say I Love You

by en passant (corinthian)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, 不動遊星生誕祭2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micro-drabbles written for Yuusei's birthday, list taken from <a href="http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you">this post</a>.</p>
<p>Platonic, romantic, friend and family love! Positive, negative, mixed and kinda of effed up love. It's all here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Ways to Say I Love You

1\. _Pull over. Let me drive for a while._  
“Get out.” Jack says. Yuusei isn’t exactly sure why Jack is saying that, when they’re going down the highway at like, ninety miles an hour, and doesn’t even spare a look, or the time to ask why. It’s the fourteenth hour of a twenty-hour drive and Yuusei’s sure that he has enough energy to do the next six. Easily.

“Yuusei.” Jack tries again and even puts a hand on the steering wheel, as if he’s going to turn them off the road right then and there. “Get out.”

“Jack,” Yuusei says, calmly, though he’s interrupted by a yawn — one he valiantly tries to fight off, but there’s no winning, there. “I’m driving.”

“ _Pull over._ ”

Honestly, Yuusei’s not in any mood to deal with arguing, and he’s not really in any mood for stopping either. That’s the trick about staying awake, momentum. But he does pull off the side of the road, flips on the hazards and finally looks over at Jack. Only to see Jack open his door and get out of the car.

Yuusei starts mentally counting down from five — his temper isn’t normally short but if Jack was going to take a leak he could have at least said it, instead of being cryptic. To his surprise, it’s _his_ door Jack opens and then it’s _his_ shirt collar that Jack grabs. The seat belt Yuusei’s still wearing prevents him from being hauled out of the driver’s chair though. It just chafes against his neck when Jack pulls up on his clothes.

“Jack,” Yuusei starts to say, tiredly, another yawn interrupts him.

“It’s the king’s time to drive.” Jack undoes Yuusei’s seat belt, and pulls him up again. Yuusei lets him, but once he clears the car door he takes the extra step to lean against Jack — just briefly, to give him a quick hug.

“Thanks, Jack.” He rounds the car and slides into the passenger seat.

“Buckle up, I’m not getting a damn ticket,” Jack grumbles, redfaced, and only starts the engine after Yuusei’s done so.

* * *

2\. _It reminded me of you._  
Aki’s picked up an accent. Yuusei can tell because there’s a different cadence to her words, just enough to give them a harder edge, even if her voice has softened over the years. It must be the German, he thinks, makes a note to look up articles on language — that’s one of his favorite things, about the modern world, the new connected Domino, access to learning like that — and listens extra carefully to everything she says.

“I’m not in town for long,” she says, “Our spring break is pretty short.”

“I’m glad you took time out of your trip to see me.” And he is, honestly. Her parents live in the city and she must have old Academia friends she could see instead, but they have an entire day to just them. He even took off work, even though it seems strange to not even log in from home, to check in on things.

He only just barely notices that there’s something different about her hair — but they’re older now and more grown up, and he figures it isn’t worth asking about.

The difference is, she cut her bangs — removing the long ones that used to fall into her face, and pinned back the other ones with a small hairpin decorated in minute engraved stars.

* * *

3\. _No, no, it’s my treat._  
It’s not often that Yuusei and Crow meet up, not any more. Their lives are hectic and the distance is too great, but two days after New Year’s, Crow’s in Domino again and Yuusei leaves during the middle of a meeting to go see him. The other project managers are a little appalled, but Yuusei doesn’t give any excuses, just, “I have to go.”

They meet at a restaurant, halfway between the lab and stadium and Crow’s still wearing his riding gear.

“I swear, the paparazzi get more devious every year,” Crow complains.

“The price of fame,” Yuusei agrees. He tries to preemptively give the waiter his credit card but just as he raises his hand to do so, Crow kicks him under the table.

“Don’t you dare. This one’s on me.”

Yuusei would argue, but Crow kicks him again.

* * *

4\. _Come here. Let me fix it._  
There’s a glitch in the calibrations. Well, not a glitch, an error. They spent the whole day — sixteen hours, looking for it but no solution could be found. Yuusei sent the rest of the crew home, explained he’d head home soon too and caught a bunch of rolled eyes and _Sure, Professor Fudou_ for his troubles.

Two hours later and Yuusei still couldn’t find it. He had to, though — not only for the future of the world but also because he had made so many promises.

The last time he had met such a difficult problem had been before the WRGP and Bruno had just eased into the chair next to him and said: _Here, let me._

Yuusei takes a break. It’s far too easy to get trapped in the cycle of _what if_ and missing Bruno. But when he returns to his desk he can’t help but imagine Bruno sitting next to him, giving him a thumbs up, _Together, this will be no problem._

* * *

5\. _I’ll walk you home._  
When they were younger, they were a handful. Martha used to tell them to stick together but all too often Crow or Yuusei or Jack — they were all so willful, really — would just go in whatever direction they wanted, to do whatever they wanted.

Right after Jack got his growth spurt though, he stuck to Crow and Yuusei like an obnoxious older sibling. It was as if six months and a few inches of height made him feel responsible. He refused to carry anything, though, but Yuusei had to admit there was something nice about knowing that Jack was looking out for them.

* * *

6\. _Have a good day at work._  
Her internship usually has her working until midnight or one in the morning, an odd sort of night swing shift at the hospital. There are a few bright spots, fresh coffee, not fighting for parking spaces, and the last hour or two can usually be reserved for patient files and catching up. It also meant that every few days she could call Yuusei during these quieter hours, he was always just heading to work about them — or, she suspected, never left work — and they could talk. It was never about anything large or important, but it was nice to hear his voice and the calls always ended like this:

“Have a good night, Aki.”

“Have a good day at work, Yuusei.”

And then, with sincerity that was more heartfelt than it should be, “Thank you.”

* * *

7\. _I dreamt about you last night._  
Jack won’t ever say what he dreams of, not when he wakes up in his luxurious bed in Neo Domino and wishes, briefly, for the dirty, bug-ridden salvaged mattresses of Satellite.

* * *

8\. _Take my seat._  
Yuusei’s embarrassed — more so because he’s inconveniencing the twins. But Lua keeps insisting that he at least take part of the blame and Luka keeps rolling her eyes at them both.

“Honestly, this isn’t a contest,” she says. “And no one’s using that chair right now _anyway_ , Yuusei.”

“I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have asked!” Lua says, almost a heartbeat later.

“I was happy to help,” Yuusei smiles and relents, taking the chair Lua offered. It’s small — a leftover from the furniture the twins had when they were much younger, when Yuusei first met them, but it lets him take the weight off of his foot. “This isn’t the first time I’ve dropped a D-Wheel on my foot, after all.”

* * *

9\. _I saved a piece for you._  
It was the first gift Crow gave him, the best copper wire coil he could find from the car he stripped down. He pressed it into Yuusei’s hand with a wink, “Don’t tell anyone else, they’ll be jealous.”

* * *

10\. _I’m sorry for your loss._  
No one quite knows what to say, after the Ark Cradle, Z-One, saving the world. Yuusei won’t tell them either, entirely, about the duel with Bruno. But Sherry watches him, like she knows, and after letting him grieve for a week she grabs him by the arm and drags him out riding with her.

“Keep up with me,” she says and zips up a mountain road that seems to go on forever. She definitely breaks every speed limit there is and Yuusei does too, chasing her. The tightness in his chest from too many tears unshed, eases up the fast they go until they get to the top of the mountain and stop.

She doesn’t say anything else, but they’ve always communicated better with speed.

* * *

11\. _You can have half._  
It’s cold and raining and Crow can’t make it this time. So it’s just Jack and Yuusei huddled outside the Security prison, hoping to be let in this time. Of course, no one answers their knocking on the door and Jack wants to throttle Yuusei and make him go home.

“They’re not even going to let us in this time,” Jack says.

“Dammit.” Yuusei grinds out in the same tense way he’s taken to speaking since Kiryuu got arrested. They’re getting more soaked by the second and Jack finally grabs Yuusei by the shoulder and drags him under a nearby underhang. They can still see the prison office door, just in case someone comes by. “I’m not leaving this time until they let me see him.” Yuusei makes to move back towards the door.

“And waste my generosity?” Jack snarls, “I’ve graciously let you stay dry here with me.”

Yuusei looks surprised, probably because it’s stupid and ridiculous and they’re both already wet, but it also does the trick and he looks down to the ground. “. . . just fifteen more minutes, please, Jack.”

So they wait. And then they go home.

* * *

12\. _Take my jacket, it’s cold outside._  
On the anniversary of everyone heading off to pursue their own dreams, Ushio and Yuusei meet up again. It’s extraordinarily cold that year and the snow has come early, even though it’s hardly the season for it. Ushio can’t believe that Yuusei shows up in a tee shirt and jeans, face red from the wind and carrying a melon, carefully wrapped in foam netting.

“Hah? What’s this?” He asks, gestures at him. Yuusei shivers and then replies.

“Melon.”

“You’re really still a Satellite brat, aren’t you?” Ushio grumbles and drops his way too big Security jacket onto Yuusei’s shoulders. “I’m getting shivers just looking at you.”

* * *

13\. _Sorry I’m late._  
It was a busy night, Yuusei’s first night at her house. Martha had so many kids and summer was the season for bumps and scrapes and bruises and kids getting into all sorts of trouble. Like with all the new kids she shuffled Yuusei into the kitchen and told him to wait there, she’d help him get settled. But an hour became two became five and soon it was late and night and she had only gone into the kitchen to get a glass of water for one of the other kids when she almost stepped on him. He was sitting in front of the door, watching it, in the same place she’d left him earlier that day.

“Oh — Yuusei! I’m so sorry, you should have come and gotten me,” she dropped down to his level and ruffled his hair. “I’m sorry I’m late. To make up for it, why don’t we make some midnight cookies?”

There was such an odd look on his face, like she’d just offered him the world, that how could she not be even more endeared to him?

* * *

14\. _Can I have this dance?_  
They were thirteen and stupid and Yuusei had finally rigged up one of the old radios to play music but all they got was a shitty classical channel. Jack had all these ideas about grand balls though, the kinds kings and nobles had. He explained it, several times that week, but when Yuusei asked him to dance — well, more stood in front of him with a hand held out and said, dance with me, he’d refused and disappeared for the rest of the afternoon.

“Jack’s just being stupid,” Crow supplied and then without asking, grabbed Yuusei’s hand, “So, let’s have fun without him!”

Neither of them were very good dancers.

* * *

15\. _I made your favorite._  
“What is it?” Yuusei has to ask, eventually, after scrutinizing the plate for a full ten minutes.

“Your favorite, obviously.” Jack announces.

“Hm,” Yuusei says, agreeably, and eats it anyway.

* * *

16\. _It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway._  
Yuusei forgot that Aki’s shift changed, she now works second shift that starts in the afternoon — but it’s rare enough that he calls, so she picks up. The sleep must not have left her voice though, because he hesitates.

“Sorry, is this a bad time?”

“No, I wasn’t asleep anyway,” she says.

“Somehow, I doubt that.” But he doesn’t hang up on her and she knows he’s glad to hear her voice.

* * *

17\. _Watch your step._  
The first house Yuusei buys is in what used to be Satellite. He doesn’t invite anyone to the housewarming but somehow Jack shows up anyway.

“You need to celebrate,” Jack says and scoops Yuusei up into a bridal carry — which is awkward and so ridiculous that they’re both blushing something furious.

“Jack, put me down.” Yuusei can’t look him in the eye, he hasn’t been carried _anywhere_ since they were kids. But Jack only lets him down after he carries him over the house threshold.

* * *

18\. _Here, drink this. You’ll feel better._  
The Crash Town dust is oppressive during the spring windy season. Something Yuusei didn’t know and, Kiryuu suspects, exacerbated a light cold he had.

“Surprised your D-Wheel even runs with the sand,” Yuusei, as always, focuses on some mechanical problem, turning his flushed face away, embarrassed to have gotten sick on the trip.

“We’re resilient here,” Kiryuu passes him tea with honey.

* * *

19\. _Can I hold your hand?_  
Yuusei doesn’t tell Bruno about Zero Reverse, but when he wakes up in the middle of the night, tangled in the bed sheets and wild eyed, Bruno’s there. It’s Bruno who takes his hand first and laughs, a bit sheepishly and says, “I feel more real around you.”

And even though Yuusei feels like a horrible liar, because Bruno doesn’t _know_ , it still makes him feel loved.

* * *

20\. _You can borrow mine._  
Ever since the last battle with Z-One, Yuusei’s deck has felt a little different. Almost incomplete. And he knows, it’s because nothing will compare to each of his friend’s dragons joining Stardust.

(And there are times, when he’s most alone, it aches a little.)

* * *

21\. _You might like this._  
200 years after Neo Domino and Satellite reunited, a D-Wheeler named Johnny finds himself a bit obsessed with history. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he had a crush on the old faded pictures of Fudou Yuusei kept in the archives of the city records. He just doesn’t know why it’s such a familiar feeling.

For the next tournament, he’ll enter under a different name, a name with _meaning_ — Johnny doesn’t really have the same ring to it after all . . .

* * *

22\. _It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look._  
“Don’t worry, Yuusei! I’ve got this!” Lua yells and strains under the weight of the parts box. Yuusei watches him struggle to carry it down the garage stairs. He still hasn’t hit his growth spurt and is still just a kid, but he’s so determined to do everything on his own. Luke says it’s his newfound independence, and she mentions it with the kind of exasperation only a sibling can have.

“Be caref—”

Yuusei doesn’t get to finish, as Lua trips and drops the box and stumbles down the last two stairs.

* * *

23\. _I’ll wait._  
“Are you done chasing him?” Crow asks, grins, “I’ve been here the whole time, Yuusei.”

* * *

24\. _Just because._  
Jack visits and brings gifts from his travels. One time he brought an entire table with him made out of solid wood from some far away forest. He had it delivered, without asking, since he had a key to Yuusei’s apartment _anyway_. It’s so big that they can’t fit chairs around it, just a few thin stools.  
There’s more things in Yuusei’s apartment that come from Jack than Yuusei, really. But he doesn’t mind.

* * *

25\. _Look both ways._  
Kiryuu must be drunk, Yuusei thinks. On the other hand, sometimes Kiryuu’s just really touchy feely and loud anyway. It’s one of his charms. He doesn’t yell like Jack, but he raises his voice, usually because he’s excited or intrigued by something.

“Always, always, _always_ check your friends _and_ your enemies! Look both ways!” Kiryuu says, cheerfully, and presses a sloppy kiss to Yuusei’s cheek.

* * *

26\. _I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to._  
It’s, honestly, funny two days later. But in the moment, Aki’s embarrassed and flustered and she can’t stop herself from tracing the large welt on Yuusei’s right cheek. He smiles, a bit ruefully.

“It’s fine,” he says.

“It’s just a little different from Duel Monsters.” She apologizes and promises to practice more.

The next time she uses the whip it’s with more wrist and less elbow, and everything turns out all right.

* * *

27\. _Try some._  
Yuusei almost never meets up with Harald, Dragan and Brave, they’re just not in each other’s neck of the woods very often. But a physics conference in Norway brings him close enough and they make time to at least have dinner together. It’s the after party, though, where things get interesting.

Harald has an assortment of meads, each expensive and exotic and Yuusei’s never had mead before but he gets convinced to try _all_ of them. The joke is on the others though, because Yuusei, when drunk, is much like Yuusei when sober except a lot more prone to saying _thank you_.

It makes them all, awkwardly, have to say, “No, it’s really us who should be thanking you.”

* * *

28\. _Drive safely._  
Martha scolds him, after the Fortune Cup and after the WRGP and after the battle in the sky with Z-One. She’s _sure_ his D-Wheel wasn’t built for that abuse and he better he careful or she’ll give him a real piece of her mind.

* * *

29\. _Well, what do you want to do?_  
Lua’s practically vibrating with excitement but he won’t say _why_. He just keeps looking from Yuusei to Luka and back to Yuusei and Yuusei can’t read the mood at all — so he looks at Luka.

“Lua wants to know if you want to duel.” She translates.

“Hey! Hey! Luka!”

“Don’t ‘hey’ me, that’s why you called Yuusei out here, isn’t it?”

“Only if he wanted to! I wasn’t going to ask just like that!” Lua turns red.

“Lua, let’s duel.” Yuusei smiles.

* * *

30\. _One more chapter._  
Carly interviews him three times. The other seven times they just hang out.

* * *

31\. _Don’t worry about me._  
Kiryuu doesn’t want Yuusei to worry, so he doesn’t say anything, just catches his cheeks with both hands and kisses his forehead. It’s so different from the last time he did that — his hair was shorter, they were both younger, he had dug his fingernails into Yuusei’s cheeks a little.

“I miss you,” Yuusei says, murmurs it into Kiryuu’s dusty jacket.

“Everything’s going to be fine,” Kiryuu says in reply.

They’ll both believe it, at least for a while.

* * *

32\. _It looks good on you._  
Yuusei tugs nervously a the shirt collar — he’s pretty sure the suit costs more than everything he owns put together, minus his D-Wheel. Jack hasn’t said anything since he put it on. He’s beginning to worry that not only is it a little awkward and uncomfortable, but it doesn’t even look right. Yuusei looks down at the expensive shoes and slacks and wonders if the tie was really necessary too and —

“It’s not as bad as it could be,” Jack finally says.

* * *

33\. _Close your eyes and hold out your hands._  
“Just through here!” Rally led Yuusei through the subway tunnels, even though he’s well familiar with them. “Now, you have to close your eyes, don’t worry! I’ll guide you.” Rally grabs Yuusei’s hand and starts dragging him forward, down a set of stairs and to what must just be their home. “Okay! You can open them now.”

“Surprise!” Rally, Blitz, Nerve, and Taka shout in unison. On the floor is a D-Wheel seat cushion, barely dirty and without any holes in the leather. Yuusei had been looking for one for weeks.

“Where —?” He starts to ask and then shakes his head, “No, sorry. Thank you.”

* * *

34\. _That’s okay, I bought two._  
Yuusei didn’t notice when Bruno left to get groceries and coffee, but he did notice when Bruno came back and pressed a styrofoam cup into his hand.

* * *

35\. _After you._  
“Since this is a reunion duel, I’ll let you have the first turn.” Himuro grins and waved across the arena at Yuusei. Three years, two weeks and five days had passed since their first duel, back in prison. Himuro’s sure his skills — and his deck — have improved, but he’s not sure it’s up to par with Yuusei’s, still. After all, since his debut at the Fortune Cup, his official record was still spotless.

* * *

36\. _We’ll figure it out._  
It isn’t obvious, but Kiryuu knows Yuusei too well to miss it: the way Yuusei tenses slightly or his breath hitches, how he won’t meet Kiryuu’s eyes after a kiss. It’s guilt or worry or still a tiny bit of unease and Kiryuu knows he deserves that last one (but also, thinks, that’s the least likely, because this is Yuusei, after all).

“I’m sorry,” he says, when they’re spread out under the stars in the desert on the same bed roll. Yuusei rolls closer, nestles in to Kiryuu’s side.

“Don’t be, there’s nothing to apologize for.”

“Yuusei — “

“I want this to work,” Yuusei confesses.

“Then we’ll make it work.” Kiryuu promises.

* * *

37\. _Can I kiss you?_  
Jack just turned ten and obviously that made him Old. Much older than people who were nine, obviously. And it meant he knew All About Adult Things. Which is why Yuusei had to sit on the stool in the kitchen with his eyes closed, because Jack Said So and it was Going to Be Great.

“Can I kiss you?” Jack asked, belatedly, after staring at Yuusei for like five minutes.

“What, why?” Yuusei opened his eyes.

“Shut your eyes again, stupid!”

“Don’t call me stupid!”

“I wouldn’t if you weren’t stupid!”

* * *

38\. _I like your laugh._  
“You know, sometimes you put an old man like myself to shame! But, you also make me feel young again. A real sense of adventure! Here’s some advice though, from a world class traveler such as myself: take a little more time to laugh, kiddo. You really know how to light up a room.” Yanagi winked, exaggeratedly, at the end of his little speech.

Truthfully, Yuusei didn’t really get it, but he wasn’t going to cast aside wise words from a friend, either.

* * *

39\. _Don’t cry._  
Dr. Fudou had no idea what to do with babies. He had some idea that babies were small people and eventually would grow into larger people, babies needed to be held and fed and loved but outside of that they were kind of a mystery. Which is why he stared a little, when Yuusei started crying, before scooping him up out of the crib and holding him at arm’s length and trying to figure out exactly _why_.

“Shhh, shhhh, daddy’s here, everything’s going to be all right, just — “ He tried burping, rocking, the bottle and even a rough completely terrible song. Nothing worked. Finally, as a last resort, and as a joke, he propped up his reports in front of Yuusei and said, “Well, maybe we can tackle this together, son.”

Yuusei stopped crying. Dr. Fudou started laughing, offered his finger to his son to hold and was delighted when tiny chubby baby hands latched on.

“Quantum physics might be a bit early for you, but I’m happy to know that I can count on you in the future.”

* * *

40\. _I made this for you._  
Eight years after they parted ways, Yuusei is surprised to receive a package from Luka. He’s even more surprised to see that it’s only signed under her name — almost everything the twins do, they’ve done together. Inside, though, is a long chain with two soft rubber loops at either end and a card: _A long time ago, a mysterious stranger modified my brother’s and my duel disks to better fit our arms. I can’t say I have the technical skills to do something like that, even now, but I saw you wearing glasses in your last article. Hopefully this will help you from misplacing them. Take Care, Always, Luka._

* * *

41\. _Go back to sleep._  
Yuusei wakes to the sound of soft rain and a distinct lack of warm body beside him in bed. He’s about to investigate when Crow returns and slips back under the covers with a regretful sigh and an armful of child. “Nightmare?” Yuusei asks and even in the darkness can see twin nods. He just scoots over to make a little more room.

* * *

42\. _Is this okay?_  
It’s not something they talk about, after they defeat Paradox, but it’s something they all understand.

“Thanks,” Judai says, first, grins and holds his fist out.

“Thank you,” Yuugi adds and bumps his fist against Judai’s. They both turn to Yuusei, expectantly.

“. . .thank you,” he says and adds his hand to theirs.

* * *

43\. _I picked these for you._  
“Yuusei,” Jack announces and drops a pair of gloves on the table in front of him. They narrowly miss the bowl of cereal and coffee. It’s seven at night, but the first meal of the day is always breakfast, right? Yuusei looks at the gloves and looks at Jack and then picks up his spoon.

“Good morning, Jack.”

“It’s not even close to morning! And you should thank me!”

“Thanks, Jack,” Yuusei intones.

“Give me your hand,” Jack demands. Yuusei figures he can still eat with one hand so he offers Jack his left. The problem comes when Jack is finished — stripping Yuusei’s left hand of its old, dirty glove and sliding on the new one — and takes Yuusei’s right hand. He has to wait then, for Jack to repeat the process before he can continue with breakfast. “There, that’s much better.” Jack sounds satisfied.

Yuusei shrugs and goes back to eating breakfast.

* * *

44\. _I’ll drive you to the hospital._  
Yuusei can’t remember the last time he was this sick. Maybe never. People in Satellite usually didn’t get really ill, they either got a little sick or they died. That’s on his mind, curled up on his bed in the house he bought, wondering about how life progressed this far. It’s kind of muddled — the headache and fever and rolling in his stomach was really bothersome.

He made it from bed to the couch in the living room and pretty much no further. Every handful of minutes Yuusei debated getting up to get water but he could only swing his legs off the couch and not actually stand up so that plan didn’t work out so well.

That’s exactly how Crow finds him, two hours later. Yuusei used to give keys out to his house, to pretty much anyone who asked, but eventually he just stopped locking the door. Which is nice for his friends who drop by unexpectedly all the time.

“Oi, Yuusei,” Crow pokes him in the cheek, assuming it’s another late night that sent Yuusei to the couch but the poke turns to the back of the hand to his cheek, then forehead and, “Holy shit, you’re burning up. C’mon, wake up.”

“Hi,” Yuusei says, after being shaken gently. “Leftovers, in the fridge?”

That makes Crow laugh, even as his brows draw together with some concern. “Not here to mooch this time, we’re taking a trip.”

Yuusei wonders, too, when Crow hauls him up pretty easily, if he’s lost muscle mass working in the lab more than the garage. It’s clear _Crow_ hasn’t, even if he didn’t get much taller over the years. “I bet you could throw Jack.” He says, with a vaguely awed tone of voice.

“As much as I appreciate the compliment, I don’t think you’d be saying that if you weren’t so sick. You gotta take care of yourself, c’mon, here we go.” Crow walks him out of the apartment and down to his _car_.

They both, too, spare a moment and thought for how much nicer this is, than the last time Crow had to drag Yuusei somewhere for medical care.

* * *

45\. _What do you want to watch?_  
The funny thing was, Yuusei appreciated Godwin giving him a choice even if the answer was already set in stone long before they even met.

* * *

46\. _You can go first._  
Yuusei wasn’t really fond of award ceremonies, but it seemed as though he had to do this one. The city insisted, Jaeger insisted and every single one of the people he worked with at the lab had told him if he didn’t go they would break into his house and drag him there. Backstage, he paced, wondering why it was so nerve wracking and hoping he could get it over with quickly.

“Who would have imagined the great Dr. Fudou was so anxious?” Jaeger said with a shrug.

“I’d rather be home or working, honestly,” Yuusei cracked a small smile though. For all they had gone through against Jaeger, he was still a friend and comrade and did well by Domino, in the end.

“Well then, why don’t you go first? We’ll let you escape after that, even if everyone will be missing you at the after party.” Jaeger bowed and gestured to the stage.

“Thanks,” Yuusei said, and meant it.

* * *

47\. _Did you get my letter?_  
Lua calls once a month — usually he leaves a message that ends in a rushed _you don’t need to call me back! Sorry for interrupting!_ For all that he’s grown up, he still gets flustered about Yuusei. Crow says it’s something like hero worship and also Lua’s just that kind of kid and Yuusei trusts Crow’s judgment when it comes to children.

“I sent you something in the mail!” Is the end of this message. Yuusei frowns a little and eyes the large heap of letters on the floor by the door. He honestly, almost never, sorts through his mail. He gets a lot of weird things from people and always means to look through them but forgets. It’s a constant source of guilt.

With some sorting he finds the letter — a thick envelope with Lua’s sloppy handwriting on the outside. He opens it and shakes out two tickets to the World Championship in Brazil. Lua’s debut.

* * *

48\. _I’ll do it for you._  
The worst part of dying was know what had left him behind. So when the dark god offered — whispered a sweet promise — of course Kiryuu accepted.

* * *

49\. _Call me when you get home._  
The rain was so bad that Jack could _hear_ it through the phone, even though Yuusei kept insisting the weather wasn’t so bad and it was totally fine to talk on the phone while driving. And, really, part of Jack felt guilty because it was the first time in months they’d had a chance to talk and most of that was because of Jack’s schedule for once, not Yuusei’s.

“Hang up the damn phone and call me later.” Jack finally said and hung up.

* * *

50\. _I think you’re beautiful._  
It had been a on long hard day, as most days were in Satellite. Crow’s hands and arms ached from digging through scrap and his haul was disappointing.

“Yuuuuusei, let’s go home already!” He shouted over the junkpile. There was a scrabbling sound, the telltale metallic slid of someone slipping in the rubble and then Yuusei’s head emerged over the edge. He was dirty as all heck and Crow knew Martha was going to give them an earful when they got home.

“Sorry, got distracted.” Yuusei said, but then smiled one of those small smiles that only Crow ever got to see because Yuusei only made them when he was exhausted but kind of pleased and that _only_ really happened when they were scrapping. “Look what I found.”

It was just a mirror, but it was almost entirely intact.

“Really nice, really, really, nice.” Crow said.

* * *

51\. _Are you sure?_  
Her hesitation is question enough. He laughs into the crook of her neck, before tracing her pulse with his lips.

“Yes.”

* * *

52\. _Have fun._  
"You don't have to go so soon, right?" It was Yuugi who said it, and flashed them both the kind of smile that was innocent and mischievious all at once.

"Well, since it's time travel, I guess not!" Judai laughed, "What did you have in mind?"

At the same time, Yuusei had said, "We better get going —"

"How about the arcade? It's really close anyway. It won't take too much time, I promise," Yuugi had Yuusei hook line and sinker, with his expression but add in the sweet tone of voice and there was no way Yuusei could say no.

"First dibs!" Judai led the way, followed by Yuusei — through Yuugi's ushered insistence, and Yuugi himself brought up the rear.

* * *

53\. _Sit down, I'll get it_  
The toolbox was just _slightly_ too far away. Yuusei kept reaching back for a wrench, missing the toolbox. He would think about getting up to get it properly and then his gaze would drift back to the D-Wheel in front of him and he forgot he needed the wrench. Until, of course, he needed it again and would just repeat the cycle.

Bruno only noticed because on the fifth cycle, Yuusei made a small frustrated noise as his hand touched the floor. He watched Yuusei contemplate the wrench and then turn back to the D-Wheel without actually _getting_ it.

The next time Yuusei reached for the wrench, it was there.

* * *

54\. _I made reservations._  
Sherry didn’t ask Yuusei if he wanted to visit her, she just emailed him a flight number and electronic ticket. She was a difficult woman to turn down.

* * *

55\. _I don’t mind._  
Yuusei learned that Ushio was a laughing drunk. The kind of person who turned bright red and laughed at everything as if it were a joke — and also talked a lot. They got together, when they could, to share drinks and unwind and really, Ushio was the only person left in the city who really _knew_.

Yuusei was an apologetic drunk. He apologized for _everything_ , out loud. “Sorry for the garbage chute. Thing.” He waved a hand.

Ushio did, actually, stop laughing and mysteriously said, “Some lessons you learn twice.”

* * *

56\. _It brings out your eyes._  
Jack’s pretty sure if he said it out loud that he’d get teased for it, so he never does, but he’s always liked the way Yuusei looks in the moonlight: like a new beginning or a little piece of hope that Jack can try to claim for himself.

* * *

57\. _There is enough room for both of us._  
The train ride from Domino to the mountains was long and often crowded with commuters. Yuusei knew he probably should have slept the night before but he’d been working on a new project — a personal one this time, cheaper, smaller duel disks for children — and lost track of time. But that had him swaying a bit on the train, not just from the turns and bumps.

“Hey,” someone he didn’t know interrupted his morning thoughts (programming, Aki’s birthday was soon or had already passed, he should visit Martha sometime soon, the pressure of the water in the shower, the state of the ecology in the water near Satellite…) a middle aged man, seated on the bench near him. “Fudou Yuusei, right?”

“Er, yeah.” He still wasn’t used to people recognizing him, even though it’s been years since they started to.

“Why don’t you sit down?” The man scooted over a little and indicated the space next to him. “You look ready to pass out.”

“Ah — I don’t want to inconvenience you,” Yuusei was sure he’d crowd the other man if he sat. That caused laughter to ripple around the train car, not just from the other man.

“I don’t think you could inconvenience us.”

Yuusei sat and thought how wrong it was for people to continue treating him like a savior.

* * *

58\. _You don’t have to say anything._  
They run into each other by accident — Misty’s on tour near Domino and even if the city is covered in bad memories, there are some good ones too. Yuusei, of course, never left he city and he smiles when he sees her.

He waves and there’s a million things he could say — at least a few apologies, a thank you, questions about her life. She smiles and doesn’t wave back, just raises a single finger to her lips and winks.

* * *

59\. _Wow_.  
The words were stolen from them, all of them, the first time Yuusei played Stardust Dragon and it soared above them. The dragon looked so out of place in the desolate Satellite landscape, but at the same time it was like the wings opened the sky to something better.

Just a hologram, but so much more than that, too.

* * *

60\. _Happy Birthday._  
The gifts started coming in late June. They didn’t stop until mid-August. Yuusei hadn’t opened _any_ of them yet, but he made sure to thank everyone — on the phone, in a letter, an email. Even the people he had no idea who they were, but they sent him a card or a letter, as long as there’s a return address, he made sure to send them a thank you card back.

* * *

61\. _I’ll pick it up after work._  
“Sorry for coming over so late, you wouldn’t believe the traffic,” Crow laughed, angled his ‘bike through the alleyway to take a shortcut across town.

“No problem I’m just getting off work, anyway,” Yuusei murmured on the other end of the line.

“Want me to bring over some cinnamon rolls and coffee?” Crow asked, but he’d already picked them up — coffee in one of those weird boxes with a screw lid and the cinnamon rolls kept warm in the case on the back of his bike.

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m sure I have something.”

“Yuusei. You probably have whatever _we_ left there last time.”

“That’s _something_ ,” Yuusei protested, but added, “Thanks.”

* * *

62\. _It can wait until tomorrow._  
Zora poked her head into the garage to see what trouble the boys were up to — they were Martha’s kids, so she had let them in with only a few questions asked, but they were really a handful. They were supposed to take care of the front porch as well as the apartment and garage they were renting, but so far the front porch hadn’t been so much as swept.

“Boys — !” She called out and then cut herself off. Yuusei as the only one there, anyway sprawled out over the seat of what was probably a D-Wheel, mid-construction, sleeping. “What a troublesome boy, really.” She murmured, but let herself out quietly.

* * *

63\. _Cross my heart and hope to die._  
“We’re practically immortal,” Kiryuu laughed and grabbed Yuusei’s hand. He pulled him close, pressed Yuusei’s palm to his chest and then wrapped his other arm around his waist. It was some kind of manic celebratory dance that he dragged Yuusei along on — not that Yuusei complained, just laughed a little fond and a little tired. “Together forever, Team Satisfaction!”

“Together forever,” Yuusei promised, too.

* * *

64\. _It’s two sugars, right?_  
“Ah — Professor Fudou — um — !” The new intern is flighty. Yuusei remembers, vaguely, that she brought the entirely wrong file case to him the other day and the time before that she somehow deleted the entire hard drive of her computer.

“Hm?” He asks, not looking up from his work.

“We’re — uh — some of us are going to get some coffee! Would you — would you care to join us!?” The last bit is squeaked, and she ducks her head, embarrassed.

“No, thank you,” he should probably get up to stretch, but he’s _so close_ to a breakthrough. . .

“We’ll bring you something, then — um — milk, no sugar?” 

That does make him look up though, “Exactly.”

She meets his smile with a nervous one of her own and then flees.

* * *

65\. _I’ll help you study._  
“Are you telling me that you have no idea how to drive a car.” Ushio asks, flatly, as if Yuusei is playing a joke on him. Yuusei doesn’t roll his eyes but somehow he manages to look like he is without shifting his serious expression.

“It’s not that, it’s the written test.” Which, in fact, Yuusei had flunked four times in a row.

Ushio stares, narrows his eyes and then sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “Well, it can’t be helped.” He nods. “Let’s start with the basics. . .”

* * *

66\. _Stay over._  
Yuuse was supposed to hop on a plane in six hours, but it felt like he’d only _just_ arrived and Aki’s little house was nice. It was close to the hospital, just a short walk, and had a great view of the mountain range that sliced up behind the city. It had cost a lot, but she’d explained with a bit of a grin, that she’d just taken part in a few tournaments with high prize money in her gap year. But she had gone to work and the plan was he would leave the key under the door mat on his way out.

That plan flew out the window when Aki came home on her lunch break unexpectedly and saw him packing. “Where do you think you’re going?” She demanded, arms crossed, but a thin smile on her face.

“I have a flight.”

“Well, cancel it.”

* * *

67\. _I did the dishes._  
Jack expected to be praised and Yuusei knew it but he wasn’t exactly sure what he should say. It was true that Jack _had_ cleaned the kitchen, in typical Jack-fashion nothing had been put back in the proper place at all. Yuusei kept reaching for a mug and finding the napkins there, or going to get a fork and finding the draw full of knives instead.

“Thanks, you tried your best.” He ends up with, at least.

* * *

68\. _You didn’t have to ask._  
“Do you mind?” Yuusei asked, oddly shy.

“Never,” he replied.

* * *

69\. _I bought you a ticket._  
The coffee shop was having a special deal, bring in a ticket clipped from the newspaper and get a free croissant with your coffee. Yuusei, who only ever got electronic newspapers, had only planned on getting a coffee anyway. But when he got up the register the cashier grinned at him and winked.

“Thanks for the ticket, let me get your coffee and croissant.” And when he protested — Stefanie, that’s what her name tag read — admitted, she’d heard a lot about him from Jack.

* * *

70\. _You’re warm._  
Jack drops his entire weight, and entire body, on top of Yuusei. It’s late summer and it’s _hot_ and they’re stupid teenagers (not that any of them would think of themselves that way) and Yuusei just hit his own growth spurt but disappointingly, is still much shorter than Jack.

“Heavy,” he grunts.

“Shut up, I’m cold.” Jack says, despite the sweat on his forehead and the flush to his cheeks.

* * *

71\. _No reason._  
The twins drop by in late autumn — it’s unexpected and they bring cider and donuts and scrapbooks of their travels. Yuusei was just thinking — it would be nice for everyone to visit, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask them to come back to him.

It was the best present he received that year.

* * *

72\. _I’ll meet you halfway._  
“Crow, I — “ Yuusei tried to say, but ended up trailing off. “Sorry, nothing.” He would hate it to sound like an obligation, or an attempt to tether Crow in Domino.

Crow rolled his eyes, shrugged his shoulders and placed a hand on Yuusei’s as if to say, it can’t be helped that Yuusei’s so dense. “Yeah, I know. Me too.”

* * *

73\. _Take mine._  
Mikage had been in the habit, over the years, of carrying extras of everything — just in case Godwin had needed one and later, just in case Jack needed something. It was unbelievable what came in handy for the king, really. She was glad her habit persisted when, in the lobby of the Fortune building Professor Fudou kept patting down his pockets in search of _something_.

“Can I help you, Fudou-sa — an.” Old habits die hard, after all.

“I think I’ve misplaced my glasses, reading glasses. . .” He murmurs.

“Here!” She eagerly offers him the folded reading glasses from her pocket. It would be odd, but not too odd, somehow, if Professor Fudou and Jack Atlas shared the same prescription, wouldn’t it. . .

* * *

74\. _We can share._  
“He’s such a fussy baby,” Mrs. Fudou says to her husband’s coworkers. They both look a little uncomfortable, but they’re both unattached men and she imagines they don’t quite understand the joy of having a family. “Or, well, I’m not sure if that’s just normal? He’s our first, after all.”

The baby gurgled and cried a little, only to be instantly hushed when she offers him the end of pen to hold onto.

“He’s funny though, give him something of his father’s and he calms right down. I start to feel a little unloved here, Yuusei.” She laughs though, and everyone around her can tell, there’s no such feeling at all like that between them.

* * *

75\. _I was just thinking about you._  
Jack forgot the time difference which is why he called Yuusei at three in the morning. 

“Jack?” Yuusei didn’t _sound_ sleepy, though. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“It’s the afternoon, Yuusei.” Jack grumbled, realized his mistake. “You’re the one who should be in bed.”

“Maybe I am in bed,” Yuusei’s smile could practically be heard through the phone.

“I doubt it.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing, just — go back to sleep.”

* * *

76\. _I want you to have this._  
Mornings with Aki were one of the best times of the day. Yuusei usually woke first, would roll over to look at her. It was one of the few times she was completely unguarded and had a soft expression that he never saw on her face any other time. It was a gift, and he knew it.

* * *

77\. _Call me if you need anything._  
“I’m happy to see all my kids grown up,” Martha said, but there were tears in her eyes. “I’ve never been more proud of you boys.”

Jack ducked his head, muttered something under his breath. Crow beamed with his own kind of pride — he knew exactly what Martha meant, having kids of his own. Yuusei felt a deep fondness he didn’t quite understand.

“It’s because of you,” Yuusei said.

“Now, don’t let me rest on my laurels! I know how young men are,” Martha cut him off, wouldn’t let him complete the sentence and waggled her finger at them. “And, if you’re ever in trouble, you know who to call.”

“Yes, Martha.” They chorused, just like they had when they were kids.

* * *

78\. _Do you want to come too?_  
Sherry asked him if he ever got lonely, staying in Neo Domino when the rest of them had gone elsewhere. Yuusei didn’t really know how to answer the question, but he said: “I’m happy when they visit, when they come home even if it’s for a short period of time.”

“Come visit me, sometime,” Sherry said. “If you want.”

* * *

79\. _I’ll still be here when you’re ready._  
Kiryuu calls Yuusei once a week, even if it’s just to say hello. Often, the calls go to voicemail and they play phone tag or he catches Yuusei at a bad time and their conversations are brief but he just wants to make sure that Yuusei knows that they’ll be together forever. Even if there’s distance and even with all that happened, there’s no way Kiryuu will leave him behind ever again.

* * *

80\. _Is your seatbelt on?_  
Yuusei’s D-Wheel wasn’t really built for two, but there was enough room for two anyway. Well. Sort of. Bruno’s little moped didn’t really have the power for two and definitely didn’t have the room, so when they went on a parts run — both of them, together — they took Yuusei’s D-Wheel.

“Here, I’ll teach you.” Yuusei said and gestured for Bruno to sit down in the front.

“Eh? Ah? N-no way! I can’t — “

“I trust you,” Yuusei said, smiled. “Besides, if you can build them, you can probably ride them. Even if you can’t remember.”

“W-well, okay! I’ll — I’ll be careful, okay — now what?”

Yuusei guided him through the quirks of the Yuusei Go’s ignition and the killswitch patterning. Once the engine was set and Bruno’s hands were on the steering he swallowed hard and stuttered out, “F-fasten your seatbelt! Here we go!”

Yuusei hadn’t laughed so hard in what seemed like a very long time.

* * *

81\. _Sweet dreams._  
“Can you — just one second, with the baby?” Dr. Fudou asked in a rush and without waiting for the answer passed the tiny bundle to Rudger. “I need both hands for this — “ and then his fingers were flying over the keyboard.

Rudger held the baby like he would a bomb or spun glass. He didn’t dare breathe too hard, in case the tiny person in his arms woke up and started crying.

* * *

82\. _I was in the neighborhood._  
Misty wasn’t even sure that Yuusei would appreciate it, but it seemed odd to be in Domino and not at least leave him _something_. It’s just a simple star necklace — but it’s going to be the Next Big Jewelry Fashion Statement according to her agent. She puts it in an envelope and stuffs it into his mailbox — as she remembers, he’s the kind of guy who doesn’t understand the finer things in life like wrapping paper. It’s a thank you and a I’m glad you’re doing well all at once.

* * *

83\. _Stay there. I’m coming to get you._  
He didn’t know Yuusei well, yet. They were both just new kids to Martha’s and somehow always ended up in the same place at the same time, together. It annoyed Jack but there wasn’t much to be done about it and, secretly, he kind of liked having a companion.

There was an old farm house, just far enough away from Martha’s that it made Jack feel daring to go there but close enough to mean they weren’t too far from home. Unfortunately, the farm house was also infested with cockroaches.

Yuusei found the bulk of them when he was exploring the old rusted horse tack hanging from one wall and dropped a heavy bridle on the floor. The old wood and ancient molding hay erupted into an endless stream of shining black bodies and he froze, unwilling to cross the cockroach river.

“Come on, Yuusei.” Jack said, impatient. Yuusei shook his head, not saying anything. Honestly, that was why Jack hated kids, they were always so scared of stupid shit. Not like Jack, who was only scared of _real_ shit. “Come _on._ Yuusei shook his head again.

Jack groaned, he didn’t want to step into the cockroaches _either_. But he steeled himself, because he was proving that _he_ wasn’t a little baby afraid of bugs and stomped right through them to grab Yuusei’s hand, ignoring the way some of their bodies crunched or burst under his shoe.

* * *

84\. _The key is under the mat._  
Carly traveled a lot — with Jack or with Misty, but she kept her old apartment. It was a lot closer than the lab than Yuusei’s apartment, something most people tried to get him to change. Crow was always telling him to move closer, so he didn’t have an excuse to pull all nighters, for instance, but Yuusei liked his apartment and he didn’t mind all nighters.

Besides, he and Carly had a system. When she was out of town she’d stick the key in a lockbox on the front porch and attach a math problem to it. The combination was the solution to the math problem. They both agreed that if someone else could solve the problem, they probably deserved the key.

* * *

85\. _It doesn’t bother me._  
Yuusei opened his mouth to apologize, Crow punched him in the shoulder, hard.

* * *

86\. _You’re important too._  
Yuusei expected Aki’s parents to be there too — it was the reception for Aki’s graduation, after all. He hadn’t been able to make the actual graduation, the only flights that came into the city from Domino were evening flights.

“It’s a special day,” he said and double checked his shirt and hands for grease stains. Aki shrugged, a bit stiffly.

“They didn’t think it was as important.”

“Sorry — “

“Don’t apologize for them.” Aki grabbed his hand. “It’s still a special day.”

* * *

87\. _I saved you a seat._  
“You could get out a little more,” Himuro shook his head in some kind of odd mock-parental-disapproval that Yuusei didn’t quite get. “Hope you’re ready for some of the best and brightest upcoming duelists.”

“I’ve been busy,” Yuusei admits. “Thanks for getting tickets, these are good seats.”

“Heh, despite my record, seems like namedropping you can go a long way to get a good view of the tournament.” Himuro smirked and then raised both hands. “Narrow and straight, promise that. But I might’ve mentioned you were my guest tonight.”

* * *

88\. _I’ll see you later._  
“Thanks for everything.” Bruno smiled and Yuusei thought he looked uncharacteristically somber, but the moment passed.

* * *

89\. _I noticed._  
Jack shoves him up against the wall. Yuusei can tell he’s angry, _truly_ angry by the way his eyes are narrowed but his tone is harsh and yet even.

“You’re still doing it, Yuusei! _Still_ staying locked up in this small world of yours!”

* * *

90\. _You can tell me anything._  
Rally might know Yuusei best, out of everyone in Satellite except for Jack and Crow. It’s not too difficult, Rally thinks, because Yuusei is so honest, almost to a fault. If someone asks Yuusei something and he doesn’t want to talk about it, he won’t lie he’ll just not answer.

So, Rally asks, “Are you mad about — Jack and — “

“No,” Yuusei says, immediately. But he turns back to his work on the D-Wheel and doesn’t add anything on to it.

“I’m sorry — I just wanted to help.” Rally scuffs the ground with a foot, “And I will! I’ll make it up to you!”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Yuusei again gives an answer but doesn’t look away from his work.

Rally sits down then, behind Yuusei. Watching Yuusei work on the D-Wheel is always some kind of amazing thing, like some kind of life form being made real. Even if it’s just scraps and metal, it’s something truly special. “If you were mad, it would be okay. I can take it.” Rally adds.

* * *

91\. _I hope you like it._  
Yanagi had picked it up special, from a far away journey that put him in the belly of a volcano and then at the foot of a holy temple and then finally at the shrine of a sea god! It was the most amazing thing and he was so happy to share it. Yuusei listened, gave his full undivided attention to the old man and was flattered when Yanagi pressed a Super Rare Treasured Card into his hands.

* * *

92\. _I want you to be happy._  
Kiryuu cupped Yuusei’s cheeks with his hands and tried very hard not to slide his thumbs down to Yuusei’s neck. “I want you to be happy.” He said and smiled and tried very hard not to laugh.

* * *

93\. _I believe in you._  
“You’re my hope!”

* * *

94\. _You can do it._  
It was a parent’s worst nightmare, watching their child fight for their life — and the lives of so many others. Dr. Fudou knew it was a heavy burden to place on Yuusei and knew that his own actions had only added to the weight, but there was nothing to be done about it now. He could only try to encourage and hope that would be enough. (Because he knew that nothing could make up for a lifetime apart, there was no way to fill the gap that Yuusei felt.)

It was probably unfair to slap him, but they didn’t have time to be soft.

“Stand up, there’s still a way.”

* * *

95\. _Good luck._  
“And while we very much appreciate what you’ve done for the city. . . well. . .” Jaeger coughed a little, as if he couldn’t figure out a polite way to mention the unfortunate problem of still being Satellite scum and all. Yuusei wanted to laugh but instead he shrugged.

“Don’t worry, Jaeger, I’ve got work lined up.” He jerked a thumb in the direction of the building where Momentum was. “Things to fix.”

Jaeger followed the motion with his eyes and nodded. “May you be half the scientist your father was.”

“I can only hope to me so lucky.” Yuusei agreed.

* * *

96\. _I brought you an umbrella._  
“Because you probably didn’t think to bring one,” Crow said and shoved the rain coat at Yuusei. “Honestly, you’re as bad as Jack just in different ways.”

* * *

97\. _I’ll pick you up at the airport._  
Yuusei had insisted, repeatedly, that he would be able to make it on his own. The flight from Domino to London wasn’t exactly short, but he could sleep on the plane. He knew city traffic would be bad and really didn’t want to inconvenience anyone and it would be _fine_ he could even take a cab if the subway would take too long and — 

“I just got my learner’s permit, don’t worry about it!” Lua practically shouted into the phone.

“He just wants to show off.” Luka chimed in.

* * *

98\. _Take a deep breath._  
“Don’t forget to breathe, Yuusei,” Kiryuu whispered in his ear. Yuusei’s breath hitched, his heart skipped a beat.

* * *

99\. _Be careful._  
“I won’t let you die.” Jack said, as if he could control that. But Yuusei couldn’t look away — not from Jack, nor from Aki, from Crow, Lua and Luka — they were all there for him.

And the city, of course. They had to be there for the city, but Crow — as if know what he was thinking shook his head minutely.

“You won’t be getting rid of us that easily.” He said.

“We’re coming too.” Aki said, firmly.

Lua dried his tears, temporarily and nodded. Beside him, Lua held her brother’s hand, but her eyes were on Yuusei.

* * *

100\. _I love you_.  



End file.
